1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of a diethylnaphthalene and more particularly concerns the highly selective production of 2,6-diethylnaphthalene by the transethylation of naphthalene or 2-ethylnaphthalene by 1,4-diethylbenzene, 1,2,4-triethylbenzene, at least one tetraethylbenzene or pentaethylbenzene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Naphthalene dicarboxylic acids are monomers that are known to be useful for the preparation of a variety of polymers. For example, poly(ethylene 2,6-naphthalate) prepared from 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid and ethylene glycol has better heat resistance and mechanical properties than polyethylene terephthalate and is useful in the manufacture of films and fibers.
Diethylnaphthalenes are desirable feedstocks for oxidation to the corresponding naphthalene dicarboxylic acids. A known conventional process for producing a naphthalene dicarboxylic acid comprises the oxidation of a diethylnaphthalene with oxygen in the liquid phase in an acetic acid solvent at an elevated temperature and pressure and in the presence of a catalyst comprising cobalt, manganese and bromine components.
Diethylnaphthalenes can be found in low concentrations in refinery streams as mixtures of some or all of the ten possible diethylnaphthalene isomers. However, separation of these isomers is very difficult and expensive. Consequently, methods for producing specific diethylnaphthalenes or mixtures of two or three specific diethylnaphthalenes in high purity and quality are highly desirable. One such method is disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patent Application Publication No. 61-83137 (Apr. 26, 1986) and is a synthesis involving the transalkylation of naphthalene or a 2-methylnaphthalene in the presence of an aluminum chloride catalyst at 0.degree.-35.degree. C. in the liquid phase to produce a 2,6-dialkylnaphthalene. Suitable alkylating agents are disclosed as including durene, diethylbenzene, triethylbenzene, triisopropylbenzene and isopropylxylene dibutylbenzene. The reported results indicate a relatively low degree of selectivity for the formation of specific dialkylnaphthalenes.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application Publication No. 62-252733 (Nov. 4, 1987) discloses a process for the transethylation of biphenyl with an ethylbenzene to form monoethylbiphenyl and diethylbiphenyl in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalyst, such as aluminum chloride, at 70.degree.-150.degree. C. The Japanese patent discloses that reaction temperatures of less than 70.degree. C. delay the reaction rate. The ring positions of the ethyl substituents in the ethylated biphenyl products are not disclosed. Suitable ethylbenzenes include ethylbenzene, diethylbenzene, triethylbenzene, tetraethylbenzene, other ethyl-substituted benzenes, ethyltoluene, diethyltoluene and other ethyl-substituted toluenes. Polyethylbenzenes containing relatively small amounts of monoethylbenzene, triethylbenzene and tetraethylbenzene can also be used advantageously.
Shimada et al., "Ethylation and Transethylation of Naphthalene," Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan, Vol. 48 (II), pages 3306-3308 (November, 1975) disclose the transethylation of naphthalene by ethylbenzene or ethylxylenes to form monoethylnaphthalenes in the presence of an aluminum chloride catalyst at 20.degree.-30.degree. C. The rates of transethylation with ethylxylene isomers were reported to decrease in the order of 1,2-dimethyl-4-ethylbenzene .gtoreq., 1,3-dimethyl-4-ethylbenzene .gtoreq., 1,4-dimethyl-2-ethylbenzene .gtoreq.1,3-dimethyl-5-ethylbenzene.
Thus, no existing method is known for the highly selective production of 2,6-diethylnaphthalene or a mixture of 2,6- and 2,7-diethylnaphthalene by a transethylation process.